Twitter
New request Translation en A new translation request was created from XX to YY: LINK be Быў створаны новы запыт на пераклад з XX на YY: LINK ca Hi ha una nova soŀlicitud de traducció de XX a YY: LINK de Eine neue Übersetzungsanfrage von XX nach YY wurde erstellt: LINK eo Nova tradukpeto estis kreita de XX ĝis YY: LINK es Hay una nueva solicitud de traducción de XX a YY: LINK fi Uusi käännöspyyntö kieleltä XX kielelle YY: LINK fr Il y a une nouvelle demande de traduction de XX à YY: LINK gl Hai unha nova solicitude de tradución de XX a YY: LINK hi एक नया अनुवाद अनुरोध से बनाया गया था XX से YY: LINK it C'è una nuova domanda di traduzione da XX a YY: LINK ja 新しいXXからYYへの翻訳リクエストがあります。：LINK kn ಒಂದು ಹೊಸ ಅನುವಾದ ವಿನಂತಿಯನ್ನು ರಚಿಸಲಾಗಿದೆ XX ಗೆ YY: LINK nl Er is een nieuwe aanvraag voor vertaling van XX naar YY: LINK pl Została dodana nowa prośba o tłumaczenie z XX na YY: LINK pt Há um novo pedido de tradução de XX a YY: LINK ru Был создан новый запрос на перевод с XX на YY: LINK sv En ny översättningsbegäran från XX till YY skapades: LINK tl May bagong kahilingang pagsasalin na ginawa mula sa XX magiging YY: LINK tr XX'den YY'ye yeni bir çeviri isteği oluşturuldu: LINK uk Був створений новий запит на переклад XX на YY: LINK vi Một yêu cầu dịch thuật từ XX đến YY mới đã được đăng: LINK zh 一個新的由XX翻譯到YY的翻譯被創建了： LINK Correction en A new correction request was created for English: LINK be Быў створаны новы запыт на карэкцыю на беларускай мове: LINK ca Hi ha una nova soŀlicitud de correcció per català: LINK de Eine neue Korrekturanfrage wurde erstellt: LINK eo Nova korektpeto estis kreita por Esperanto: LINK es Hay una nueva solicitud de corrección para español: LINK fi Uusi tarkistuspyyntö suomenkieliselle sivulle: LINK fr Il y a une nouvelle demande de correction pour le français: LINK gl Hai unha nova solicitude de corrección para galego: LINK hi एक नए सुधार अनुरोध हिन्दी के लिए बनाया गया था: LINK it C'è una nuova domanda di correzione per l'italiano: LINK ja 新しい日本語の訂正リクエストがあります。：LINK kn ಹೊಸ ಕನ್ನಡ ತಿದ್ದುಪಡಿ ವಿನಂತಿಯನ್ನು ಸ್ಥಾಪಿಸಲಾಯಿತು: LINK nl Er is een nieuwe aanvraag voor verbetering voor het Nederlands: LINK pl Została dodana nowa prośba o korektę na polski: LINK pt Há um novo pedido de correcção para português: LINK ru Был создан новый запрос на коррекцию на русском языке: LINK sv En ny korrektionsbegäran för svenska skapades: LINK tl May bagong kahilingang pagwawasto na ginawa para sa: LINK tr İngilizce için yeni bir düzeltme isteği oluşturuldu: LINK uk Був створений новий запит на корекцію українською мовою: LINK vi Một yêu cầu chỉnh sửa sang tiếng Việt mới đã được đăng: LINK zh 一個新的中文的修正被創建了： LINK Making requests en Need pages translated to or from your language? Go here: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=en be Трэба перакласці старонку з або на вашу мову? Заходзьце сюды: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=be de Benötigst du eine Übersetzung einer Seite in deine oder von deiner Sprache? Gehe hierhin: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=de eo Bezonas paĝojn tradukitajn ĝis aŭ de via lingvo? Iru ĉi tien: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=eo hi पृष्ठों के लिए या अपनी भाषा से अनुवाद की आवश्यकता है? यहां जाओ: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=hi ja 日本語から、または日本語への翻訳を依頼してみませんか？ こちらからどうぞ: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=ja kn ನಿಮ್ಮ ಭಾಷೆಯಿಂದ ಅನುವಾದ ಅಥವಾ ಪುಟಗಳು ಬೇಕೇ? ಇಲ್ಲಿಗೆ ಹೋಗು: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=kn nl Pagina's die van of naar je taal vertaald moeten worden? Ga hierheen: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=nl ru Нужно перевести страницу с или на ваш язык? Заходите сюда: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=ru tr Dilinize veya sizin dilinize çevrilmiş sayfalara mı ihtiyacınız var? Buraya gidin: https://wlb.fandom.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=tr uk Потрібно перекласти сторінку з або вашою мовою? Заходьте сюди: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate:Requests?uselang=uk Welcoming new members en Let's welcome our newest Brigadiers: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) and USER3 (ZZ)! be Павітаем нашых новых перакладчыкаў USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) і USER3 (ZZ)! ca Donem la benvinguda als nostres nous Brigadistes: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) i USER3 (ZZ)! de Heißen wir unsere neuen Brigadiere willkommen: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) und USER3 (ZZ)! eo Lasu nin bonvenigi niajn novajn Brigadanojn: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) kaj USER3 (ZZ)! es ¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos Brigadieres: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) y USER3 (ZZ)! fi Toivotetaan tervetulleiksi uusimmat prikaatilaisemme: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) sekä USER3 (ZZ)! fr Disons bienvenu à notre nouveaux Brigadiers: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) et USER3 (ZZ)! gl Dámoslles a benvida aos nosos novos Brigadistas: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) e USER3 (ZZ)! hi चलो हमारे सबसे नया ब्रिगेडियर का स्वागत करते हैं: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) and USER3 (ZZ)! it Diamo il benvenuto ai nostri nuovi Brigadieri: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) e USER3 (ZZ)! ja 新しいブリガディアが仲間入りしました : ようこそ、USER1 (XX)、USER2 (YY)、USER3 (ZZ)！ kn ನಮ್ಮ ಹೊಸ ಬ್ರಿಗೇಡಿಯರ್ಸ್ ಸ್ವಾಗತಿಸೋಣ: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) and USER3 (ZZ)! nl Laten we onze nieuwste Brigadiers welkom heten: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) en USER3 (ZZ)! pl Powitajmy naszych nowych Brygadierów: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) i USER3 (ZZ)! pt Damos-lhes as boas-vindas aos nossos novos Brigadistas: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) e USER3 (ZZ)! ru Поприветствуем наших новых переводчиков: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) и USER3 (ZZ)! sv Vi välkomnar våra nyaste brigadörer: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) och USER3 (ZZ)! tl Ating salubingin ang mga bagong Brigadyer: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) at si USER3 (ZZ)! tr En yeni Tugaylarımıza hoş geldiniz diyelim: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) ve USER3 (ZZ)! uk Привітаємо наших нових перекладачів USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) та USER3 (ZZ)! vi Hãy chào đón những thành viên mới nhất của đoàn chúng ta là: USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) và USER3 (ZZ)! zh 請歡迎我們最新的團員： USER1 (XX), USER2 (YY) 和 USER3 (ZZ)! Word of the week en The XX word of this week is WOTW — check out on http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=en what it means! be XX слова тыдня — WOTW — зайдзіце на http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=be каб даведацца пра яго значэнне! ca La XX paraula de la setmana és WOTW — mira http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/home?uselang=ca per saber què significa! de Das Wort der Woche der Sprache XX ist WOTW - Besuche http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=de, um herauszufinden was es bedeutet. eo La XX vorto de la semajno estas WOTW — vidu en http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=eo vidi kion ĝi signifas es La XX palabra de la semana es WOTW — mira http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=es para saber qué significa! fr Le mot de la semaine XX est WOTW — regardez la définition sur http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=fr! gl A XX palabra da semana é WOTW — olla http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/home?uselang=gl para saber o seu significado! hi XX इस सप्ताह का शब्द है WOTW - पर बाहर की जाँच http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=hi इसका क्या मतलब है! it La XX parola è WOTW — vedi http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/home?uselang=it per sapere il suo significato! ja XXの今週の言葉は、WOTWです— http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=ja で、意味を確認してみましょう！ kn XX ಈ ವಾರ ವಾಕ್ಯವನ್ನು WOTW - ಪರಿಶೀಲಿಸಿ http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=kn ಅದರ ಅರ್ಥ! nl Het XX woord van deze week is WOTW — kijk op http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=nl om te zien wat het betekent! pl XX słowo tego tygodnia to WOTW — sprawdź na http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=en co oznacza! pt A XX palavra da semana é WOTW — olha http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=pt para saber o seu significado! ru XX слово этой недели — WOTW — зайдите на http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=ru чтобы узнать его значение! tl Ang XX salita ng linggong ito ay WOTW — alamin http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=tl ang ibig sabihin nito! tr Bu haftanın XX kelimesi WOTW - https://wlb.fandom.com/wiki/Home?uselang=tr ne demek olduğunu kontrol edin! uk XX слово цього тижня — WOTW — зайдіть на http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=uk щоб дізнатися про його значення! vi Từ XX của tuần này là WOTW - Hãy đến trang http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=vi để tìm hiểu ý nghĩa của từ này nhé! zh XX的每週一字是WOTW — 請到 http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Home?uselang=zh 看看它的意思！ Category:Content Category:To translate